As is well known, the usual manner of playing the game of golf is with a variety of clubs, both woods and irons, and a putter. Very often, players--at least those of more advanced ranking--may carry special purpose clubs, so that the number of clubs being carried by a player, especially an advanced player, becomes considerable. So, also, the cost of acquiring and maintaining such a collection of clubs becomes considerable; and, of course, the weight of such a large collection of clubs becomes greater.
There are certain persons who, for a variety of reasons, may wish to partake of the exercise, fresh air, good weather and companionship that a golf game may usually afford, but for a variety of reasons can not or are not able to do so. Such persons may include physically handicapped persons of all kinds, as well as persons of advanced age who have not before learned to play the game of golf.
Moreover, there may be skilled players or novice players who wish for a different challenge in respect to their game, or who are becoming less capable of carrying a heavy load of golf clubs during a game, but for whom riding in an electric golf cart or hiring a caddy may not be acceptable.
In any event, the present invention seeks to provide a novel golf ball driving device for use by skilled or unskilled players, on regulation or championship courses as well as shorter courses. However, although as will be understood hereafter, the present invention will duplicate virtually all kinds of golf shots required during a normal or even extremely difficult game of golf, if is not generally supposed that the device of the present invention would be used on a putting green--where normally the rules preclude any machine or other device on the green except a putter. That is to say, the present invention provides a golf ball driving device which will duplicate tee shots, shots from the rough, approach shots, etc.; and is particularly useful in making shots from beneath low hanging trees, which shots are otherwise quite difficult to make. Moreover, the present invention provides a device which is sufficiently adjustable that the range and trajectory of the golf ball, for each shot taken, may be closely controlled and duplicated from shot to shot.
There have been a number of golf ball driving devices taught in the prior art, and other devices for miniature golf games and the like; and there are a number of spring operated catapults or throwing devices which are more particularly designed for use in throwing baseballs or footballs.
For example, one of the earlier known golf ball driving devices is that which is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 2,477,308 issued Jul. 26, 1949 by W. A. MALKAN. That device, however, is a quite cumbersome device, requiring the use of both hands and at least one foot in steadying and operating it. Essentially, the MALKAN device is one which has a reciprocating plunger driving a rack and in turn a rotatable gear to which an arm having an adjustable driving head with a pair of striking faces, is secured. The force of the striking motion of the striking head against a golf ball is determined by the force by which the plunger is manually operated, all of which may require a certain physical distortion and discomfort to the operator.
R. E. LEE, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,410,258 issued Nov. 12, 1968, provides a centrifugal ball propelling device which takes several different forms or embodiments, but which requires the operation of a plunger to affect the distance and trajectory of the ball when it is "thrown" from the device.
H. E. LIPPERT, has provided a variety of types of apparatus, mainly spring loaded, intended for playing miniature golf, whereby the player sights a device which has the appearance of a gun in the direction of intended play. Such devices are taught in his U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,469,846, dated Sep. 30, 1969; and three patents issued Aug. 10, 1971, Nos. 3,598,411, . . 2, and . . 3.
Several other spring loaded ball throwing or catapult machines include DIXON, U.S. Pat. No. 3,951,125, issued Apr. 20, 1976, which shows a device intended for throwing footballs; PERRY, U.S. Pat. No. 4,082,076, issued Apr. 4, 1978, which provides a spring loaded device for pitching a baseball; and a toy catapult device shown in HASHIMOTO, U.S. Pat. No. 4,111,179, issued Sep. 5, 1978.
The latter patent, HASHIMOTO, shows a vertically moving pivot arm which has a plurality of notches on its underside, the notches being adapted to accommodate an elastic band mounted in a yoke, at a variety of heights, so as to effect the catapulting force and therefore the range of the projectile to be thrown by the toy.
None of the above prior art, however, teaches a device of the present nature, which is specifically intended for duplicating the variety of golf shots normally taken during an ordinary round of golf on a standard golf course; including tee shots which may have a range of up to three hundred yards, and approach shots which may have a range of only ten or twenty yards. As well, the present invention provides a device by which the trajectory of the ball may be varied, so as to shoot uphill or downhill, or over a hedge or other obstacle, etc.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a golf ball driving device which has a frame and wheels mounted to the frame, and at least one support means for the frame when the device is at rest. The golf ball driving device has compression means, means for compressing the compression means, and means for releasing the compression means. A striker plate is provided, in such a manner that the motion of the striker plate generally describes a downwardly and forwardly directed arc, the lowest point of that arcuate motion being at a position when the compression means has its least compression. According to the present invention, a driving ratchet and cam are associated with a driveable ratchet bar, for compressing the compression means; and are moveable out of engagement with the ratchet bar when required. The means for releasing the compression means--the trigger--has a follower arm in contact with the ratchet bar, and which is disengageable therefrom. Handle means, such as a lever arm, are provided for driving the cam and ratchet means so as to compress the compression means; and other lever arm or handle means are provided for moving the follower arm out of contact with the ratchet bar.
Thus, the present invention provides a golf ball driving device which is of relatively simple manufacture and assembly, and inexpensive in cost.
Further, the present invention provides a device of quite reasonable appearance, to which may be appended storage means for carrying golf balls and tees, and other golf-related accessories, refreshments and the like.
Still further, the present invention provides a golf ball driving device which essentially duplicates all normal golf strokes; but it is recognized that the device of the present invention would not normally be used for putting strokes because of a general prohibition against the use of such devices on the greens of most golf courses.
Still further, the present invention has an object of providing all of the above in such a manner that considerable sporting challenge is still maintained, consistent with the purposes of the game of golf, but by which less damage to a course occurs because unintentional divots are not taken.
Moreover, by using a device of the present invention, the player can generally shorten the amount of time taken, because of consistency and therefore a lessened chance of loosing balls due to inadvertent slicing or hooking, and because less time is taken for each tee or fairway stroke because the device can be cocked and ready to take the stroke while the player is waiting for another player to make his stroke.